thekahnsfandomcom-20200214-history
Best Knife (feat. Eli)
Chica and Elijah prepare to kill their haters with their best knives. Lyrics ''Elijah I'll sharpen my best knife, yeah, yeah I'll sharpen my best knife Kill a couple hoes, you know (Ahh! Huh!) Elijah Said I'll sharpen my best knife Said I'll sharpen my best knife Kill a couple hoes with my main mans Then fuck his ass to his best jams You see the Kahns steppin' up, the hoes hurt Girls steppin' up, do not flirt I'll sharpen my best knife It's my dub-day, the highlight of my life 1: Chica I'm an ice pop, I like big cock, you can call me Deli (Yeah) Uniqua, Prostitution Villa, pussy feel like jelly (Woo) N---as be "Chica, you so fat," bitch, stop bein' scary N---as steady callin', I keep walkin', you ain't sanitary (Huh) Yo ass gettin' killed, you ain't saved from this (Yeah) You fucked with a Kahn, talked shit, and shaded this Don't be surprised, you gon' die, 'cause you came for this I seen the dick I wanted, then I went and played with it, ass, ass This C.O.K., all in your face, in a flash, flash This be the shit that they be wanting, bitch, I'm whiplash "#C.O.K.IsSoDamnDramatic", this a red flag But then they wanna eat pussy so fuckin' bad They all get drunk, and I think they got a rash I ain't with it, can't let the palace get the bad staph Ain't no more fuckin', I'm just fingering myself Let the dumb hoes petition, but I still support myself (Brr) Elijah I told y'all, I'll sharpen my best knife (Woo) I told y'all, I'll sharpen my best knife (Ayy) I'll kill a couple hoes with my main mans Then fuck his ass to his best jams (Skrrt, skrrt, skrrt) You see the Kahns steppin' up, the hoes hurt (Hoes hurt) Girls steppin' up, do not flirt (Don't flirt) I'll sharpen my best knife It's my dub-day, the highlight of my life (Elijah? Al-Sallal?) 2: Elijah You think somethin' funny, I'mma stab you in your eye You keep on grinnin', I'mma show you how to die Better be careful with the Kahnum, stop nitpickin', or say "bye" (Sheesh) Jake be sunny when with me unless you fuckin' with his guy He'll start slappin', you keep cappin' and start runnin' for your life Just be glad because I'm rappin' it, don't have me get my knife You'll have damage in this fight, we'll be grabbin' on your asses You'll be mad as hell tonight, you'll be walkin' towards that light Kahns use magic, Kahns use magic, Kahns use magic out of spite (Woo) And your momma ain't Iyana 'cause your ass is not too bright (Woo, woo) And y'all know good and damn well I don't have no constraint (Woo) But can you please show some damn constraint? (Ugh) White like Acey, mad like B.P. Blew like Kitty, laughs come from Bari 'Member your ass was burnt like forêt Now you don't speak, silent Maddie Elijah I told y'all, I'll sharpen my best knife I told y'all, I'll sharpen my best knife (Ayy) I'll kill a couple hoes with my main mans Then fuck his ass to his best jams (Skrrt, skrrt, skrrt) You see the Kahns steppin' up, the hoes hurt (Hurt, hurt, hoes hurt) Girls steppin' up, do not flirt (Don't flirt) I'll sharpen my best knife It's my dub-day, the highlight of my life 3: Chica You see, I never had a problem showin' y'all my coochie Dick got me fucked up, head game on Gucci People tryin' to feel me, preachers tryin' to heal me 'Fore they knew my name all the haters tried to kill me But then I fucked with Change, Ro Ro was to blame Was a pregnant bitch, but I didn't claim I got that child support, what else could I gain? AIn't tryin' to fuck with me? That's why you so lame Went from bein' all heartless to ownin' departments Prostitution Inc., hoe, the place your ass work fo' I'm a real life Holy Grail, bend me over shit I fucked even more hoes than I'll ever admit And my ass is here to show that only Kahn knows My grandmother is Sindella, you cannot oppose To the hoes who came face to face with Ace and froze You was told, you were trolled, 'cause you chokin', we gloatin', ayy Elijah I told y'all, I'll sharpen my best knife I told y'all, I'll sharpen my best knife (Ayy) I'll kill a couple hoes with my main mans Then fuck his ass to his best jams (Hey, hey, hey, hey, hey) You see the Kahns steppin' up, the hoes hurt (Hoes hurt) Girls steppin' up, do not flirt (Don't flirt) I'll sharpen my best knife It's my dub-day, the highlight of my life Elijah Hoes hurt, you goin' down right now Don't flirt, Ro Ro Kahn has the crown, like Hoes hurt, Kahns be pullin' up, man All the hoes be goin' down You ain't on shit, honey (You ain't on) You ain't on shit, honey (Ayy) You ain't on shit, honey You ain't on shit, honey (I told y'all, I told y'all) You ain't on shit, honey (I t-, I told y'all, I told y'all You ain't on shit, honey (Told y'all, I t-, I told y'all) You ain't on shit, honey (You ain't on) You ain't on shit, honey You ain't on shit, honey (Ayy, ayy, ayy, ayy) You ain't on shit, honey (Ayy, ayy, ayy, ayy) You ain't on shit, honey (Ayy, ayy, ayy, ayy) You ain't on shit, honey (Ayy, ayy, ayy, ayy) Trivia * Elijah's "Dub-day" is his wedding day. * Elijah's "main man" is Jake. * The lyrics, "can't let the palace get the bad staph" is an allusion to staphylococcus, AKA staph infections. It's also a play on words for the palace staff. * Maddie is the name of the 2016 film, ''Hush. She was mute and deaf. * Chica own a company named Prostitution, Inc. which has different departments in Outworld, hence the lyrics, "Went from bein' all heartless to ownin' departments".